The Wish
by Silver Rain Drops
Summary: A Young woman is trying to find the Shikon No Tama. Her, her brother and best friend are in the middle of nowhere. What happens when she sees the ghost of her dead lover? What happens if she finds the jewel? Will her wish come true? R&R please!


A/n- Hey you guys! I know, I know, a new story and she has not even finished one of her other ones. Well actually this story is a one-shot! This was a short story I made up for my Composition class. Hope you guys like it! Only problem was that I never got to cuss in it (Damn school rules!)

Disclaimer- Nope don't own anything! And that means Final Fantasy 10 and Inu Yasha!

Rain- Hey Inu-bro, I got a new fic!

Inu Yasha- Does it look like I care? Plus it is mostly bout you!

Rain- Duh, I am everybody's favorite!

Inu Yasha- No you're not!

Rain- Are too!

Inu Yasha- Are not!

Rain- Keh, whatever!

Inu Yasha- R&R and tell my stupid twin the truth, you guys love me better.

Rain- Rolls Eyes Uhuh!

P.S. You know what I just realized?! This is my first ever PG rated fic! OMG Someone shoot me! Rain not doing an R rated fic? No cuss words? I just died and went to hell! And just to let you know I'm not fond of this story so go ahead and flame it (thinks about it) Okay **no** flames, just critsim! Because this was pretty good for a short story! And plus I hate flames!

* * *

**The Wish**

I couldn't believe my eyes! There was the Shikon, and no one was there to stop me from taking it. The Shikon jewel shown brightly from the top of the pedestal. I slowly smiled, with no one here to stop me, the Shikon would be mine. "All mine." I said to no one. With that I leapt from rock to rock, to reach my destination.

The legend of the Shikon says whoever holds it gets any wish they want. When I heard this, I had to seek it out. As I got to the stone pedestal holding the jewel, I couldn't think of anything else, but my wish. As soon as the jewel granted it, I would finally be happy. As I placed my hand on it, the cave started rumbling. I grabbed the Shikon and broke into a run. When I started jumping on to the last rock, it started to break up. I saw the rock crumbling beneath my feet. With the rest of my energy, I jumped from the rock to the cliff. I knew I wouldn't make it, so I dug my claws into the cliff. I slid down a bit, but was able to climb back up. When I got to the top, I ran from the cave with the Shikon still in my pocket. When I got outside, I blacked out.

* * *

**Flashback**

Miles and miles of burning desert stretched ahead. In the distance, you could see two women, and a man, crossing the burning desert. The first girl you saw looked like she wasn't human. She had two little black dog ears perched on top of her head, and the tips of her ears were a dark red. Her hair also matched her ears. It was a long midnight black with dark red streaks; her hair was also layered and shone brightly in the sun. Her eyes were a unique blue and silver. If she smiled, you would see fangs. Her fingernails were not nails at all, but claws. She was wearing a black short shirt that had exposed her back, and went a little above her belly. She had red shorts on and her shoes were also red and black.

Around her stomach was a tattoo of a sun. She also had a silver jewel dangling from her pierced belly. As she barked out orders towards her two companions, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. With her back now clear to the world, you cold see a tattoo in Japanese handwriting down her back that said in big letters, "Rain". That was her name. She was given that name, because rain is a blessing in Spira. Even if she wasn't a blessing to her world. You see, Rain is a hanyou, which is half human and half demon, dog demon to be precise.

The second girl looked pure human. She had long black hair. Her eyes were a grayish blue color. She wore jean shorts and a silver shirt. Her shoes were also silver and dark blue. As the woman trotted up the desert hill she began to slip. She then started to roll backwards. She rolled down back to the beginning of the hill. "Kagome! Stop being a klutz and lets get going!" Rain yelled. Kagome looked up at Rain and glared.

"Hmph! Some best friend you are!" Kagome got up and dusted herself off. As she tried to walk up the hill again, a strong pair of hands grabbed her and threw her on his shoulder. "Hey!" She protested. As she looked up she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her. The man holding her had silver hair and silver dog-ears. He was wearing long jean shorts and a black muscle shirt. "Put me down Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed at the boy. The man just smirked. With that look on his face you could tell he was related to Rain.

"Bite me." He replied to her. "Hey Sis, can we rest in the shade? Kagome weighs a ton! She needs to go on a diet!" Inu Yasha smiled as he saw Kagome pout. Rain turned to her twin brother.

"Sure, there is an oasis up ahead." Rain looked at her brother and best friend. She knew they loved each other, but they wouldn't admit it. "Stubborn children." She muttered to herself. She saw her brother look at her weird; she forgot that he had good hearing like her. Rain then started to sniff around to make sure there were no enemies. Inu Yasha threw Kagome into the water.

"You jerk! What was that for?!" She screamed at him. Inu Yasha took off his shirt and did a cannon ball into the water. He then went behind her and started splashing her. Kagome screamed and laughed as Inu Yasha chased her.

Rain looked at the both of them. She then turned her attention towards the horizon. She knew that Tidus loved her, but she never got to tell him how she felt. "Tidus…" She whispered.

Inu Yasha heard his sister whisper his name. He looked at her and watched tears slide down her face. Kagome came from behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Yashie, She's thinking about him isn't she?" Inu Yasha slowly nodded his head. "I can't believe it has been two years."" She said to him. Inu Yasha nodded again. It seemed just like yesterday. Tidus had been fighting off an evil monster named Sin. When Sin was almost defeated, he went after an unsuspecting Rain. As he got closer, Tidus jumped in front of her and sacrificed his own life. With the blood of her best friend on her, Rain threw herself at Sin and defeated him in a single blow. As she walked to Tidus, she saw him draw his last breath and pass away. She never got to tell him how she felt. She never got to tell Tidus, her best friend, that she loved him.

Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome. He never wanted to feel the pain his sister did. He loved Kagome, but he could not bring himself to say it. "Kagome…. I…. "He mumbled.

"Yes Inu Yasha?" Kagome wanted to hear the words she had been longing to hear. She knew he cared for her, but did he love her? She looked straight into his golden orbs. She smiled at him as he blushed, because he couldn't say three little words. "You were saying?" She innocently asked him.

"I…. I…. Think it is time for bed! Uhhh Goodnight!" With that he jumped out of the water and into a tree, were he would spend the night in. Kagome pouted, she thought for sure he was going to say it. Rain smiled at the two.

"Alright, I'll stand guard. Kagome, Inu Yasha, get some sleep! Tomorrow we continue our search." Rain watched as Kagome climbed up the tree Inu Yasha was in, and sat on his lap. She laughed when her brother's face turned crimson red, but he still hung on to her like his life depended upon it. Rain looked into the water. There she saw her reflection, but half was missing. She looked again and saw her whole face. "Tidus, I wish you ever left." She silently said to herself. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what he looked like. When she opened her eyes and looked into the lake, she saw not only her reflection, but _his_ as well.

Tidus' ghost like body stood behind her. She tried to reach out to touch him, but he simply ran away. "Wait!!" She yelled. She looked confused, but she followed him anyways. Tidus lead Rain about a few miles away from camp. When she caught up with Tidus, she looked up to find herself standing by a cave. When she turned to ask him where they were, he was gone. Rain clenched her fists; her mind was only playing tricks on her. She was about to head out when a weird sandstorm started to brew. She quickly ran into the cave.

* * *

The cave was warm and cozy inside. As she kept walking, she found herself near the end of the cave, which was a cliff. As she looked towards the end to find somewhere to camp, she saw something she never thought she would see. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was the Shikon, and no one was there to stop her from taking it. The Shikon jewel shown brightly from the top of the pedestal. She slowly smiled, with no one here to stop her, the Shikon would be hers. "All mine." Rain said to no one. With that she leapt from rock to rock, to reach her destination.

The legend of the Shikon says whoever holds it gets any wish they want. When Rain heard this, she had to seek it out. As she got to the stone pedestal holding the jewel, she couldn't think of anything else, but her wish. As soon as the jewel granted it, she would finally be happy. As she placed her hand on it, the cave started rumbling. She grabbed the Shikon and broke into a run. When she started jumping on to the last rock, it started to break up. Rain saw the rock crumbling beneath her feet. With the rest of her energy, she jumped from the rock to the cliff. Rain knew she wouldn't make it, so she dug her claws into the cliff. She slid down a bit, but was able to climb back up. When she got to the top, she ran from the cave with the Shikon still in her pocket. When she got outside, she blacked out.

* * *

"Rain!!" Inu Yasha screamed as he shook his twin sister. Kagome was behind him, crying her eyes out, thinking Rain was dead. "Kagome stop! She's not dead!" Inu Yasha was frustrated. He hated when woman cry, especially when it was HIS woman. Rain started tossing and turning.

"Man…. I feel like someone just ran me over like a hundred times!" She looked to see her brother smiling at her.

"More like Kagome just sat on top of you!" He said. Rain started cracking up, while Kagome glared daggers at the back of Inu Yasha's head. She raised herself up and took out the Shikon jewel from her pocket. "But how did you get it?" Inu Yasha questioned his twin.

"Wait, I'll tell you later. Right now I got a wish to make!" She determinedly looked at the jewel in her hand. " I…. wish…. I wish that Tidus would come back to life!" Rain closed her eyes, waiting to feel Tidus' presence. She opened her eyes, but Tidus was not there. "Why won't you work!!!!" Rain screamed as she fell to her knees. "Work!!!" She cried out as she kept slamming it into the sand. "Damn it!! WORK! Work damn it!" Kagome hugged Inu Yasha, while she sobbed into his jacket. She wanted Tidus to come back for Rain, but now she knew it would never happen.

"Work!!! Please work!!!" Rain kept sobbing. "I wish you were here with me." She dropped the jewel into the sand. As she started crying harder, a single tear fell on to the Shikon. The Shikon glowed pink, and started floating in the air. Rain quietly stared at the jewel. Soon she and her friends were engulfed in a pink light.

* * *

Inu Yasha opened his eyes. He saw that no one was around. "Rain! Kagome!" He called out. But no one answered. As he walked around, he decided he better stay in one place. "Kagome! Rain!"

"Get off me!!!!" He turned around, but no one was there. "Down here, dog boy!" Inu Yasha looked down and blushed. He was standing on top of Kagome. Kagome started dusting herself off. Inu Yasha then picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"I was so worried!" Inu Yasha told her. She smiled. Inu Yasha leaned down to kiss her until her felt his sister's presence. Kagome was leaning in for the kiss but Inu Yasha let her go and ran off somewhere, leaving Kagome to fall on her face. "Rain!" He screamed. Rain slowly got up from where she was. She slowly dusted herself off. She opened her hand to reveal the Shikon jewel.

"I guess you'll never come back." She then threw the jewel behind her and started walking off towards her brother.

"Ouch!!" Rain stopped. That voice was familiar. "Guess you were wrong, ehh Rain?" The stranger said. "I'm back!" Rain turned around to see a familiar face. The man had blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He was wearing a yellow open shirt with dark silverish blue short overalls. One short leg was longer than the other. The man slowly smiled and dropped his sword he was holding and opened his arms wide. "What, no hi?" Rain ran into the man's arms. "Hey! Hey! No crying! I'm back aren't I?" Tidus asked her.

"I know, but Tidus, I never got to tell you." She said while sobbing into his shirt. She then hugged him tighter, afraid he would leave her.

"Tell me what?" He was confused, but he kept rubbing her back.

"How much I love you." Rain smiled. She finally got to say the most important three words to him. Tidus smiled and picked her up.

"I love you too, Rain." Rain hugged him closer as they got to share their first kiss. Inu Yasha looked at his sister. She was finally happy, he then looked at Kagome. He never wanted to feel the pain his sister did.

"Kagome…" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. "I love you." Kagome threw her arms around him and jumped on him, making them fall back.

"And I love you, Inu Yasha." Rain looked at her brother, he was happy and so was Kagome. Rain looked at Tidus. Nothing could go wrong.

"So, want to tell me how much you love me?" Tidus said evilly smiling.

"No, I rather show you!" She then brought Tidus down for another passionate kiss. Life was great, she finally got to say, "I love you" to the man she loves. Even her brother got to say it to Kagome. It all happened when she made a wish on the Shikon jewel.


End file.
